


Лёгкое отрицание реальности

by WTF_Spokon_2018



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Spokon_2018/pseuds/WTF_Spokon_2018





	Лёгкое отрицание реальности

Кенма не смотрел, не реагировал, не пасовал. Нет, пасовал, но это была безысходность. Он не анализировал и не отвечал, когда вокруг скакал счастливый Лев. Пожалуй, с Хинатой было все-таки проще. Хината за ним не... ухаживал? Об этом Кенма особенно не думал. Иначе бы он сбежал, а у них матчи, ему нельзя.

Кого он обманывал, от Льва попробуй сбеги. Но жить в отчаянии загнанного в угол человека было невыносимо, поэтому Кенма немного игнорировал реальность. А что такого? Он же слегка.

Но изредка, вырванный из своего воображаемого мирка, он беспомощно смотрел на Льва, и тогда выход был только один — не думать. Не думать, не анализировать. Не бояться.

Ни Льва.

Ни — больше всего — себя.

Это страшно: ощущать, как кто-то вытягивает тебя из твоего мира и засасывает в свой.

Обращать внимание.

Думать, чем помочь. Думать, как можно было бы провести вместе день. А ещё ему абсолютно точно понравятся все его игры, вот только Кенма никогда не играл вдвоём ни во что, кроме волейбола.

Опасно понимать, что ждёшь восторженного «Кенма-сан» и обожания в глазах.

Серьёзно, разве так можно смотреть на людей? На Кенму никогда...

И Кенме становилось очень страшно. Но остановить бронепоезд событий он просто не мог, а значит, оставалось только одно — закрыть на бронепоезд глаза. Видишь суслика? А его нет.

Дистанция все короче, прикосновения все смелее.

Однажды Кенма обнаружил Льва у себя дома, подключающего приставку к телевизору. Мгновенно захотелось сбежать. Лев, словно почувствовав, обернулся и смотрел ему в глаза безумно долго. Пока он не отвернулся к телевизору, разорвав взгляд, Кенма думал, что его поцелуют.

Почувствовав в себе отголоски разочарования, Кенма склонил голову, закрываясь от всего мира волосами. Это было больше, чем он мог вынести, серьёзно.

Наблюдая, как Лев охотится на улице на котов, Кенма все острее чувствовал себя добычей. Безвольной и беззащитной. Какой кошмар.

Кокон отрицания был в принципе надёжным, вот только Куроо так насмешливо поднимал бровь и так ухмылялся, что Кенма предпочитал на него вообще не смотреть. Это не мешало их дружбе, Куроо так смотрел, только когда Лев вокруг вился, а Лев вился не всегда.

Ну, или это Кенма так думал, закрывая перед его лицом дверь своего дома.

Однажды, зимой, они забрели в безлюдный сквер после тренировок. Лев долго ловил губами снежинки, смотря на звёзды, а Кенма украдкой смотрел на него — слишком высокую и светлую фигуру на фоне чёрных деревьев и ночи.

Потом Лев внезапно сказал, оборачиваясь к нему:

— В тебе можно утонуть.

— Я сам в себе тону.

Кенма не видел его лица, поэтому мог позволить себе ответить.

 

Иногда Лев был слишком умным. Или хитрым? Кенма не мог понять.

А ещё он боялся, что все это — ненастоящее. .

Хотя это и было ненастоящим, он же отрицал реальность. Точнее, ничего вообще не было.

 

«Ничего не происходит, ничего такого,» — думал про себя Кенма, обнаруживая в руках коробку с яблочным пирогом от сестры Льва. Или, что ещё более мозговыносяще, от его мамы.

Ничего не происходит, думал он, отрицая реальность, в которой Лев прижимает его к стене в закутке под лестницей и целует. А Кенма отвечает зачем-то.


End file.
